Ironhide with Annabelle in a Bar
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: Coming home from a drive in Annabelle has to use the restroom and the only place that is open is a bar. What will happen when one of the men goes too far?


Here is a one shot for Ironhide and Annabelle. They're stopping at a bar and all hell breaks loose. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Driving home from the drive in was very quiet. Annabelle was really tired and was laying back in the passenger chair while Ironhide had his holoform activated. He had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. Standing he was around six foot and was heavily muscled. Wherever Annabelle went Ironhide was always there. Ever since she was a little girl she had always followed him, but now she was twenty-one and didn't date anyone probably because she was so used to Ironhide being with her she didn't need anyone else.

The drive in had been far away from home, there were very few drive ins left anymore. But after an hour driving Annabelle turned over and mumbled, "Hey Hide I need to use the restroom."

"Can you hold it?" he asked turning to face her.

"A little while, but I won't be able to make it home." She replied Ironhide nodded. He kept driving down the dark highway when a light was visible and shown down on Ironhide's holoform you could see all the scars he had on his body. Obviously it was from all the years he had fought with the Autobots.

Not too long after Annabelle had told Ironhide she needed to use the restroom Ironhide saw a building and pulled over. There was a sign on it called 'Bill's Bar'. "I don't know if I like the looks of this place."

"I'm twenty one now Ironhide. I'll be okay." Annabelle replied flashing him a smile. Ironhide just looked at her with a serious look planted on his face.

"I'm going to go in with you." Ironhide spoke. Annabelle looked at him and nodded. It would make her feel better if he went in with her. At least she knew she'd be safe. Grabbing her by the waist he kept her close to him as they walked in the bar. There were men everywhere, no women at all and when they saw Annabelle it was as if a lion had just seen an antelope for the first time in a long time.

They walked up to the counter and Ironhide asked, "Where are your bathrooms? My girlfriend needs to go to the restroom."

"Well…we have one bathroom; you'll have to see if anyone is inside it." The bartender said with a smile. When he smiled he showed a lot of his rottening teeth. Both Ironhide and Annabelle weren't impressed.

"I'll be right back Hide." Annabelle replied giving Ironhide a kiss on the cheek. He watched as she walked through the crowd and made it to the bathroom with no problem. Sighing in relief Ironhide waited. He watched for the door when he saw it open he saw a man come at her.

"Hey pretty lady what are you doing here by yourself?" asked a drunken man.

"I'm not here by myself." She replied. Ironhide slowly got up and started walking towards them.

"Really? I don't see anyone with you. Do you need a ride home?" he asked smiling and walking towards her.

"I told you I have someone here." She growled.

The man then pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her. Ironhide ran over to the guy and punched him in the face. "Don't you ever touch her!" he yelled at the drunk.

"Who do you think you are you ass hole!?" the man yelled as he spit blood out.

"I'm this you woman's boyfriend." Ironhide growled. This had gotten attention from everyone in the bar. The man came at Ironhide, but Ironhide quickly dodged the attack and grabbed the guy by the arm and pinned it behind his back. Soon the rest of the guys in the bar ran over to Ironhide and started beating up on him. Annabelle cried out in worry for him but he easily threw the men aside like they were nothing. Then suddenly one knocked him on the back of the head and he disappeared.

"Ironhide?" Annabelle cried out. Soon there was a sound outside. A sound like metal scratching against metal and then a stomp was heard just outside the bar, and then all was quiet. Everyone was all scared including Annabelle, but it wasn't from the sound outside it was from the men inside.

The roof was suddenly torn off and Ironhide glared down at the humans and said, "You touch her I will kill you." He growled and loaded his cannons. They were ready to rock and roll. Ironhide then saw Annabelle and put his hand down for her and she quickly ran over to him and sat down in the middle of his hand and held onto his thumb for dear life. She was scared and Ironhide smelt this and felt her shake. He gently held her to his chest and then loaded his cannons and fired through the wall of the bar.

"Any of you men touch a human female properly you better hope I am not around." Ironhide growled.

Everyone was quiet but a sound of something dripping was heard and one men looked down and the man standing next to him had started to pee in his pants. He quickly moved away and watched as Ironhide left the scene and transformed and drove away. "Shit…was I the only one who saw that?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads and were scared shitless.

* * *

Ironhide drove fast so that he was far away from the bar as possible. "Are you okay?" he asked Annabelle. If anything happened to her Lennox would make him into scrap metal.

"I'm fine….what do you think will happen to them?" she asked.

"The police will think they were too drunk and imagined it all." Ironhide replied and laughed. Annabelle smiled and scooted close to him and kissed his lips and said, "I love you Hide."

After seeing the shock on his face she laid down and put her head on his lap and drifted off to sleep. Ironhide smiled big and gently wrapped a big arm around her and kept her safe for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Did you like it or no? Please review!


End file.
